Forbidden Love
by shantie1984
Summary: . This one is about Mina and a young Dark Master named Siege. They do not know of each other’s identity and when they find out that they are fighting against each other what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

"Siege where are you!" demanded Lord Realms. Lord Realms was a very old man that had white hair and yellow eyes.

"I'm right here Lord Realms," Siege replied as he appeared in front of him. Siege was a young handsome man whom had purple eyes with long black straight hair.

"Good. Siege, I need you to go to the planet Earth. I have heard of a powerful crystal that has unlimited energy. It's called the Silver Crystal. We must have it to concur this galaxy."

"Yes I'll go and take this Silver Crystal and bring it back," Siege agreed, bowing his head.

"Good. Now go. I need my rest." Siege bowed his head again and disappeared. "Finally I will finish what my sister started."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man I'm gonna to be late! I can't believe that this time I'm going to be late and not Serena!" Mina shouted as she threw on her clothes. She just couldn't believe that she was going to be late and mentally noted to cut down a little on hanging out with Serena. She was starting to pick up on her bad habits. As Mina was running she ran into a young man. "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Oh man I'm beginning to act like Serena more and more. Now I'm bumping into people."

"No I'm okay," the young man said looking up at who had crashed into him. When he saw whom he had bumped into he stopped breathing. The girl he had bumped into was beautiful. He had never seen such beauty and wondered if all Earth women were this beautiful.

"Are you sure? I mean I should have watched where I was going," Mina said as she helped the man up and mentally noting how attractive he was.

"No really I'm just fine. Here let me buy you a drink," the man said pointing to a cafe across the street.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Mina protested.

"Please let me. I'm new here and right now I'm kind of hoping you could tell me about this city." Mina looked at the young man in the eyes for a second and decided how could turn down a free drink with a cute guy.

"Well…okay sure." The young man smiled then guided Mina to the cafe. They walked in and ordered their drinks.

"So I never got your name. What is it?" the young man asked as he sipped his drink.

"Oh I'm sorry," Mina said blushing. "My name is Mina."

"Mina, what a beautiful name," the young man said to himself.

"Thank you. What's yours?"

"I'm Siege."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Siege," Mina said giggling.

"The pleasure's all mine. So what can you tell me about this fine city?"

"Well…" As Mina and Siege talked the Scouts were at Rei's house wondering where their little blonde was.

"Where is Mina? She's never been this late," Rei said in a worry voice.

"I don't know, but it better be good. I need to clean my apartment," Lita said frustrated.

"Don't worry you guys," Serena said calmly. "I'm sure that Mina just saw some guy and got side tracked. Here let's start and I bet she will be here in a bit."

"Fine," Rei said. After about an hour had gone by Mina finally showed up.

"I am so-o sorry!" Mina said in a happy voice as she walked up.

"Don't give us your reasons," Lita said getting up. "Just sit and try to catch up."

"So Mina who's the guy you saw?" Serena asked winking.

"Not saw Serena, but met," Mina corrected. "Oh my God he's so gorgeous!"

"I told you guys," Serena laughed. "What does he look like?"

"Oh well he has beautiful purple eyes with long black hair. He's tall too! He must be 6'1!"

"Wow Mina looks like you caught yourself a good one," Serena said jokingly.

"Oh Serena you just don't know. So what were you guys talking about before I got here?"

"Nothing important," Rei lied. "I really don't want to go through it again. I am kind of tired so I think we are done with this meeting." The rest of girls agreed and left for home. Serena, Darien and Mina walked together.

"So Mina did you guys talk at all?" Darien asked.

"He bought me a drink!" Mina shouted ignoring his question.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yeah! We were talking for a long time before a realized that I had to go. Before I left, he asked if he could see me again and I said sure. Tomorrow we're going to meet at the cafe at three."

"Wow. I would ask to come with you, but Darien and I have do some stuff," Serena said winking at Darien which caused him to blush.

"You two look so cute together. I am glad that you guys got married."

"Thanks. We trust each other a lot. You should see him when he's asleep. He looks so cute when he's asleep. Looks just like a little boy," Serena explained causing Darien to blush again.

"I wish I had a husband like that," Mina said staring out in front of her at nothing particularly.

"You will Mina," Darien said in a confident voice. "You're very pretty and who knows. Maybe this guy could be the one?"

"Maybe. Well I'm home. See you later Serena. Bye Darien."

"By Mina!" Serena and Darien said at once and walked on to their house and went to bed. Mean while Siege was reporting back to his Lord Realms.

"Siege, why haven't you found that Silver Crystal yet?" Realms shouted.

"I am sorry my Lord. The city's very big and it'll take longer then expected," Siege explained in a worried tone.

"Fine," Lord Realms said finally calming down. "I can wait. Besides after I have the Silver Crystal everything in this universe will be mine!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is he? He said he would be here," Mina said as she sat in the booth.

"Hi Mina. Sorry I'm so late," Siege said walking over to her. "I had to take care of some things."

"Oh that's okay Siege," Mina lied. She really didn't like that he was late for their date, but decided it was a fight not worth having.

"So did you make it to that meeting?"

"Oh yeah. Just barely."

"What was the meeting about? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh well we were just talking about…" Mina began to roll out her lies about what her and her friends were talking about. Siege's mind though began to trail off. He still couldn't believe how beautiful Mina was. She was the shiniest sun kissed blonde hair, beautiful sky blue eyes that he could stare at forever, shapely long legs, and suddenly a though hit Siege. He couldn't start liking a human girl! He was here to take them and make the human race his slaves! Not to fall for a helpless Earth female! Oh, but she was too pretty to be locked up. Siege had to stop this train of thought. "So how was your day Siege?" Mina asked noticing the faraway look in his eyes.

"It was fine," Siege said trying to act like he had listened to every word she had said. "Mina would you like to go for a walk?"

"Why sure!" she said and jumped out of the both they were sitting at. Siege took Mina's hand and they walked to the park hand in hand. They watched the little kids play and talked until something in Siege's pocket started to beep. Siege looked down at the beeping and growled.

"What is it?" Mina asked.

"Oh it's just my pager," Siege said angrily. "My boss is calling me. I better go. It's important."

"Okay then," Mina said trying to sound alright about it. "Bye Siege."

"Bye Mina," Siege said and took Mina's hand, kissed it and left. "Yes Lord Realms?"

"Siege, have you any success on finding the crystal?" Lord Realms asked from his thrown.

"No my Lord," Siege answered looking away.

"Well get to it!" Lord Realms shouted. "Each day that passes, the less patients I have for you!"

"Yes my Lord," Siege said and disappeared to his quarters. "I better go and try to find that crystal before Lord Realms gets too impatient with me. I know I'll send one of my men to get it. Dollie come forth!"

"Yes Master Siege?" the fairy like creature said as she appeared behind Siege.

"Dollie I need you to find me the Silver Crystal."

"Yes Master, it shall be done," Dollie said and disappeared.

"Good. Now I can spend the rest of the day with Mina." While Siege was with Mina, Dollie was going ballistic trying to find the crystal.

"Where's the Silver Crystal?" Dollie yelled, holding a girl against a wall.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" a young girl yelled.

"Someone in this city holds the Silver Crystal! Who is it?"

"I told you I don't know!" she yelled trying to get out of Dollie's grasp.

"Fine then, if you won't tell me then I will just take your energy!"

"What's all that yelling coming from?" Ami asked as she walked with her friends.

"I don't know," Lita replied. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Rei asked.

"That monster is attacking that girl!" Lita shouted pointing.

"Well come on! We have to save her!" Rei shouted and they all ran to a near by ally. "Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Let's go!" they shouted in unison.

"Hey you! Let that poor girl down!" Mercury shouted.

"And you are?" Dollie asked dropping the girl.

"We're the Sailor Scouts!" Mercury replied.

"I'm Sailor Mars!"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I'm Sailor Mercury! Put that girl down if you know what is good for you!"

"I don't think so Sailor girls! Take this!" Dollie said and threw a patch of cloth that could cut through almost anything.

"Watch out Sailors!" Lita yelled. "It's sharp like a knife," Lita explained as the cloth flew past her cutting some of her hair off.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"AAAHHHH!" Dollie cried in pain.

"Moon Septa Activation!"

"Sailor Moon!" they all cried out.

"Surprised you didn't I?" Sailor Moon with a smile and in seconds Dollie was destroyed.

"That was great Sailor Moon!" Jupiter said hugging her.

"Thanks Jupiter. Where's Venus?" Sailor Moon asked looking around.

"We don't know," Ami said. "She said she was going to be with that guy she met."

"Oh," Sailor Moon said with a big smile. "Well at least we got rid of the over size fairy."

"Yeah," Rei agreed. "Mercury, is the girl going to be all right?"

"I think so. Yeah, she'll be fine," replied Ami. While the girls checked to see if the young girl would be all right, a man was watching them.

"So Earth has a defensive attack? These Sailor Scouts look strong. I may have to deal with them sooner or later. Could these girls be the protectors of the Silver Crystal? If so, that blonde pig tailed one look's to be the leader. She might be the one who has it. Looks like this Sailor Moon and I will soon meet. Strange, she looks a lot like Mina. Thank God I know Mina at the cafe," Siege said to himself and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is he?" Mina said looking around. "He's lucky that he's cute. I would not be waiting for this long if he weren't!" All of a sudden a pair of arms rapped around Mina's neck.

"Hello Mina."

"Oh Siege you scared me," Mina said as she jumped out of her seat. "Is this going to be a habit of you being late?"

"I'm truly sorry Mina. I wouldn't be late if it weren't important."

"Okay. So what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just thinking of how much I miss you."

"Stop it Siege," Mina said blushing. "You really like me?"

"Yes I do. You're so full of spirit and happiness. You have energy that seems to be only ours, like you are different from everyone else." For a moment Mina wondered if he could feel the difference of energy in her from everyone else.

"I like you a lot too Siege. I've never seen someone like you before," Mina said as she glanced at her watch. "Siege I have to meet my friends at the arcade. Would you like to come with me and meet my fiends?"

"No thanks Mina," Siege said shaking his head. "I have to take care of some stuff."

"Okay then," Mina said sadly and got up. "See you later then." Siege took Mina's hand and kissed it.

"I'll miss you," he said and left. While Mina was with her friends, Siege is in his palace thinking. "Why am I falling for this human girl? What matters is this mission. Still though, if I could turn her to my side she could be my wife. Yes! I will turn her to my side and have her become my wife. She's just what I need by my side. Lord Realms said that I might need a mate to help me keep things in order and to insure that our ruling lives on. But there's a problem with those Sailor Scouts. They seem to be very powerful. I'll just keep on testing their powers until I know just how powerful they really are. I know that they are more powerful that my men. Ha! Soon I'll rule this galaxy and I'll have my beautiful little love goddess at my side! Ha, ha, ha." One week later in the park…

"Get it Jupiter!" Mercury yelled.

"Jupiter Thunder Clash Zap!"

"I'm too fast for you Sailor wimps! Ha!" shouted the monster.

"Not for me though! Venus Love Chain and Circle!" The love chain hit the monster in the arm, slicing it apart from the monster's body.

"My arm! You're going to pay for that!" the monster said and spit out acid that just barley touched Venus's arm.

"Aw! My arm!" Venus screamed out.

"That's it!" Sailor Moon shouted looking at Venus. "You're gonna get it! Moon Scepter Activation!" Sailor Moon cried out and the monster was killed. "Venus are you all right?"

"Yeah sure I'm fine," Venus answered holding her arm. "Let's go home?"

"I'll help her get home," said Mars offered.

"Okay," Tuxedo Mask agreed and led Venus to Mars. Next day at the cafe Siege is waiting for Mina this time.

"These Sailor Scouts are very powerful," Siege said quietly to himself. "Nothing I can't handle though."

"Hey Siege," s cheerful voice called out.

"Oh hi Mina." Siege said looking her up and down, but stopped when he saw her arm. "What happened to your beautiful arm?!?!" he shouted grabbing it to look at it.

"Oh nothing," Mina said trying to hide the scar.

"No Mina, that's an acid burn. What happened? Did someone attack you? Who ever it was I'm going to," Siege said, but was cut off by Mina.

"I got attacked by that monster yesterday okay!" Mina yelled. Siege's eyes suddenly went wide. This monster he had sent out somehow found his Mina and attacked her. He mentally cursed himself for his carelessness.

"I'm so sorry Mina," Siege apologies hugging her. "Mina I would like to give you something."

"What?" Mina asked curiously and Siege pulled out a long little black box. Mina took it and opened it. "Oh thank you Siege. I don't deserve this." It was a gold chain made up of little hearts.

"Oh yes you do," Siege said smiling. "I know we've only known each other for a short time, but you are very different from the other girls I known. I like you a lot. This necklace is a sign of my affection for you."

"Siege you're the nicest person I have ever met!" Mina said and gave Siege a big hug. When she did she put her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek as well. Siege turned bright red when she kissed him. He had never been kissed before.

"So I take it you like it?" Siege asked.

"Very much so," she replied.

"Good." For the rest of the day Siege spent it with Mina. With in the next few weeks though Lord Realms began to see that Siege had been visiting Earth every day. He started to wonder that something was wrong with him.

"Siege I would like to have a talk with you," Realms said to the empty space around him.

"Yes my Lord?" Siege said as he appeared before Lord Realms.

"You've been daydreaming a lot these pass couple of weeks. I'm starting to wonder if you're forgetting our mission?"

"No my Lord I'm not," Siege assured him. "I've been watching the Sailor Scouts and I'm learning on just how powerful they are. I don't want to set up a full attack on them when we know barely anything about them."

"Very good Siege. You're going to be a great ruler. Make sure though that you stay focus on the mission."

"I will. Don't you worry."

The next two weeks Siege spent the nights watching the Sailor Scouts fight and testing their energy power. He had learned that Sailor Moon was the one that kept the Silver Crystal. During the days though he spent with Mina. He and Mina had gotten very close over the past several weeks. He was also starting to notice that sometimes Mina would get cuts and bruises for almost no reason and would be tired the day after he sent one of his men to go and fight the Sailor Scouts. He'd decided he would ask her about it. During the day he saw Mina walking in the park and decided that now would be a good time to ask. He walked up from behind her and put his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hi Siege," Mina greeted, knowing it was him.

"Mina can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what?" she said turning to face him.

"Well…every now and then you would get cuts or bruises on your body and sometimes you would be very tired. Is it just me or are you just prone to be attacked by all these monsters that have been appearing?" Mina looked away for a second. She knew Siege would eventually asked this. It was only a matter of time.

"No," Mina answered. "Just whenever I hear screaming I head for it and see if I can help."

"Oh," Siege said and looked at her injuries. "Don't go to the screams any more okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay I'll try not too," Mina agreed smiling.

"I love you too much to see you get hurt."

"I love you too and I promise I won't go to anywhere that would get me hurt."

"Good." Siege took Mina's waist and brought her close to him. Mina was kind of nervous at first, because she had never really kissed him before on the mouth and she knew he was going to kiss her. He took her chin in his hand and brought it up. He bent down and was caught off guard when Mina suddenly went on her toes and met him half way. She threw her arms around his neck making sure that he would not back away in surprise. A surge of excitement ran through Siege's body. It was a strange energy that he had never felt before. He began to squeeze Mina's body from all of the energy. He didn't know that it was Mina's own Venus energy trying to clean him of his own black energy. Siege then began to feel Mina's tongue slowly making its way into his mouth. He welcomed it and began to squeeze Mina's waist harder. After about a minute they finally parted for lack of air. Siege didn't want to part with Mina's lips, but he had to breathe.

"Wow," Mina whispered blushing.

"Wow!" Siege shouted and picked up Mina, like a groom would pick up a bride, and twirled her around. Mina grabbed his neck and started to laugh. Siege had never felt so good in his life. He had never kissed anyone before either.

"I love you Mina!" Siege shouted. Mina was kind of confused on why Siege was suddenly so happy. She didn't know that Siege had never felt the warmth, love, and energy for someone else. Especially from someone filled with love and white energy. He liked it very much though.

"I love you too Siege!" Mina said laughing. Finally Siege put her down. He knew that Mina was the one, the one to be at his side forever.

"Mina I want us to be together always!"

"Okay?" Mina said a little confused. Siege couldn't believe his luck. He, the master of the dark has been given this beautiful girl. A girl nothing like him. She was so full of light and energy that made him want to go and jump through rings for her. She reminded him of the story my mother use to tell me when I was a little boy.'

Flash back…

"Mom tell me a story please," a little boy begged.

"All right Siege, but when I am done you have to go to bed."

"Okay."

"Well far away there is a planet that ruled by a beautiful Princess. She was known as the Goddess of love. She was also a warrior and defender of her planet. She had beautiful long blonde hair and big blue eyes. The planet that she ruled was very beautiful. One day though another Queen challenged the young Princess. The Queen killed the Princess, but luckily the leader of the galaxy saved her and sent her to another time on a planet called Earth. The Queen was banished and never to be seen again." The flashback ended and Siege's thoughts returned back to the present.

"Mina I would like to ask you to do something for me."

"What honey?"

"Come here at midnight tomorrow night."

"Okay, why so late?" she asked.

"You'll see," Siege said and kissed her. "See you later!"

"Bye Siege." As Siege left Mina's communicator started to beep. "This is Mina."

"Mina come quick!," Lita shouted. "There's a monster on the loose again."

"Not again. Who is it that keeps on sending these thing?"

"We don't know, but every time we fight these monsters, I see a man watching us fight. I don't get why, but I think he is the one who is sending them. When we are done fighting this monster we are going to go after him."

"Okay, I will be right there. Venus Star Power!" Mina turned into Sailor Venus and ran to go help her friends. When she got there Sailor Moon hadn't gotten there yet and Jupiter didn't look so good.


	5. Chapter 5

"Finally Venus you're here!" Mercury shouted.

"How's Jupiter?" Venus asked.

"She'll be fine," Mars answered. "We need help though."

"Where's Sailor Moon?"

"She hasn't gotten here yet. Keep the monster distracted so Mars and I can carry Jupiter to a safe place," Mercury ordered and ran to help Mars.

"Okay. Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Oh my leg!" the monster cried out.

"You liked that one? Well here comes another! Venus Love Chain and Circle!"

"I am here!" Sailor Moon Shouted as her and Tuxedo Mask suddenly appeared.

"About time Sailor Moon," Mars shouted. "Finish him off!"

"Right! Moon Septa Activation!"

"Good jog Sailor Moon!" Mercury said.

"Yeah that was great," Jupiter added.

"Mars stay with Jupiter. The rest of us will catch that guy we saw," Mercury said.

"All right Mercury," Mars agreed.

"Let's go!" Venus shouted. They ran down an ally, but did not find the guy.

"Let's split up," Mercury said. "Venus you go that way. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask go that way and I will go this way. Yell if you see him." They all agreed and went there separate ways. As Venus ran she decided to transform back to her original self. She thought that if she looked like a normal girl the guy would not run. As she ran she saw something in the shadows.

"Halt who's there?" she commanded. The man walked out of the shadows.

"It is just me Mina. What are you doing out at this time of night?" Mina was shocked. She could not believe that Siege could be the one who is sending all these monsters.

"First of all Siege, what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking around. I saw the fight and decided to leave."

"Oh," Mina said, not sure if she should believe him.

"Here let me walk you to your house," Siege said taking her hand.

"Okay." As they walked Mina had a weird feeling inside her. She didn't quite know what it was, but she knew she didn't like it. "Well here's my house."

"It's a very nice house."

"Thanks." Before she could leave Siege had already taken her into his arms. She felt happy to be in his arms, but also sad. She didn't want Siege to be the one who was sending the monsters.

"I love you Mina. Don't forget about tomorrow night." Mina shook her head and Siege leaned in to kiss her. The kiss felt warm to her. Siege knew something was wrong with Mina, but he did not want to say anything. After they kissed Mina went into the house to bed. The next day Mina felt a little bit better. She had not seen Siege all day. Siege on the other hand was in his palace full of excitement.

"I can't wait! Soon she'll be mine. All mine!" He spent the rest of the day preparing his palace. By the time it was midnight the palace was ready. "It's midnight. I better get to the park."

"Where is Siege? He said to meet him here," Mina said to herself.

"I am sorry for being late," Siege said walking up to Mina.

"Again?" Mina said playfully. "So what is it that you wanted me here for?"

"This is the reason." Siege pulled out a little black box and gave it to Mina. Mina took it and opened it. "Mina will you marry me?"

"This is a wedding ring," Mina said to herself and looked up at Siege. She wasn't sure of what to say. Was she ready to marry him?

"Before you answer let me show you something first," Siege said as he took her hand. He used the other to open a portal to his palace. Mina was stunned to see what Siege was doing. She could not believe that he was doing this in front of her! Siege shoved Mina through the portal and Mina blacked out. As she lay in the palace sleeping Rei had a vision.

"Mina!" Rei suddenly shouted in the middle of their study.

"What is it Rei?" Ami asked.

"Mina, she's in trouble," Rei answered.

"Where is she?" Lita asked.

"We can't get to her," Rei said worried. "She's in another space."

"What?" said Serena dropping her book.

"We can't help her. She is on her own now."

"Oh Mina be careful," Ami pleaded.

"Oh, where am I?" Mina said to no one impractically.

"You're in my palace fair Mina."

"Siege? Why have you brought me here!" she asked.

"Why?" Siege asked. "Because I love you, Mina. I have never met anyone like you before. I need someone by my side and you are that one. You're so full of life and happiness."

"You are the one sending all of those monster?" Mina asked as she stumbled to her feet.

"Yes Mina," Siege answered sadly. "I decided to take you to my palace because I did not want you getting hurt."

"But I have to go back!" Mina shouted. "I am needed!"

"What do you mean needed?" As Siege asked Mina questions trying to get a straight answer out of her, someone was lurking in the shadows.

"So this is what Siege has been acting so weird about," Lord Realms quietly said to himself. "This human girl? That girl looks very familiar. What is she doing in the palace? Could she be Aphrodite's daughter?"

"Tell me Mina," Siege pleaded. "I am the same person you met before. I'm still Siege!"

"I, I, I…" Suddenly Lord Realms leaped out of the shadows. A sword was in his hand and was heading right for Mina.

"You're mine!" Lord Realms shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

"No Mina!" Siege pushed Mina out of the way taking the sword to his left shoulder.

"No Siege!" Mina shouted and grabbed her transformation pen. "Venus Star Power!"

"I knew you had to be her," Lord Realms said laughing. "You look just like your mother, Aphrodite. I didn't know though that you had survived the attack from Beryl."

"That's right buster! And in the name of Venus I shall punish you!"

"Mina how come you didn't tell me?" Siege asked holding his shoulder.

"I couldn't Siege," Venus said bending down to meet his eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not," Siege answered smiling.

"Finally I will be able to finish what my sister started," Lord Realms said interrupting their tender moment.

"What are you talking about?" Venus asked.

"Remember Queen Beryl? Well she's my sister. Well she was and she would have ruled this galaxy if it weren't for you Scouts and that Moon Princess! But that's okay. I will finish her work of killing the Scouts and I will start with you!" He shouted as he lunged at her. Mina quickly jumped out of the way, just barely missing the sword.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Not good enough little Princess!" Lord Realm laughed. "Take this!" He lunged at her again, but was blocked by a beam of energy. "Siege how dare you!"

"I won't let you hurt her!" Siege said angrily.

"Well I will just get you out of the way first then." Lord Realms stabbed Siege with the sword and Siege yelled in pain.

"No Siege!" Venus shouted and ran to Siege's side.

"No Mina. Go and defeat Realms."

"I can't leave you," Venus protested. "I love you Siege."

"I love you too. Now go."

"You're going to pay for that!" Venus shouted looking at Lord Realms.

"Oh I am shaking. What are you going to do? Hit me with your stupid love chain?"

"You jerk!" Venus screamed and all of a sudden she started to glow. Her Scout uniform turned into her Princess dress. She had become the Princess of Venus.

"What? You turned into the Princess?"

"Yes," Mina answered with a startling calmness in her voice. "Now I will banish you for good." Mina put her hands close to her chest and a heart shaped gold crystal appeared. Mina's eyes suddenly grew foggy and she looked like she was in a trance. It was like she had done this before. She didn't know that she had her very own crystal, but when it showed up she knew what to do. "Now Lord Realms you shall feel the might of the planet Venus. Venus Gold Crystal Power!" Suddenly gold beams start to eject from the crystal and soon the whole room was filled with gold light.

"What?" Lord Realms shouted as he felt his body be torn apart. "No this can't be! No!" Slowly the gold light faded away and all was left was Mina and Siege.

"Siege are you okay?" Mina asked dropping to her knee beside him.

"Well at least I will know that you did love me," Siege said weakly.

"No Siege please don't leave me," Mina pleaded, tear forming in her eyes.

"I am sorry Mina," Siege apologies and died in her arm.

"No! This can't happen!" Mina shouted crying. "Please Siege don't leave me!" Mina's crystal suddenly started to glow again. It left her hands and hovered over Siege's body.

"Hum Mina?"

"Siege you're a live!" Mina shouted hugging him.

"I love you Mina."

"I love you too Siege." Siege sat up and gave Mina a long kiss. As they kissed they began to light up. The black energy in Siege's body was leaving him. When they parted Mina saw a light in him that was not there before.

"What's wrong Mina?"

"Nothing," Mina answered shaking her head. "You just look different."

"I feel great."

"Here let me help you up." As she helped Siege to get up the palace started to shake. "That's going on Siege?"

"The palace, it's collapsing!"

"What?!?!"

"Run Mina!" They ran through the palace until they found the transport mirror. Siege put his hand on the mirror and they began to see the park. "Quick, jump Mina!" They jumped through the mirror with the palace collapsing behind them.

"Oh Siege your palace!"

"Never mind it," Siege said holding her. "We're safe now." Mina wrapped her arms around herself. When she did she found the black box that Siege had given her.

"Oh what is this? It's the ring you gave me."

"You probably don't want to marry me now," Siege said looking away from her.

"No. I do."

"What?" Siege exclaimed.

"I will only if you ask me again." Siege smiled and got on his knees.

"Mina would give me the pleasure of being my wife?"

"Of course Siege. I will." Siege couldn't believe himself. She knew who he was and she still wanted to be his wife.

"Oh Mina you made me very happy!" Siege picked her up and spun her around. The next day the Scouts saw Mina walking with Siege looking very happy.

"Mina are you all right!" Serena shouted.

"Of course I am all right. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Rei had a vision of you fighting with someone," Ami explained.

"I was fighting with someone, but I won," Mina said reassuringly.

"That is great Mina. So is this Siege that you have been talking about?" Rei asked.

"Yes. Siege this is my friends. This is Rei, Ami, Serena, Darien, and Lita."

"Hello," Siege greeted and all the girls including Darien smiled at him.

"He was in my vision," Rei said.

"Yeah. He was the one sending those monsters. Don't worry though. Someone else was telling him to do these things. He's dead now." Mina began to tell the long story of what happened at Siege's palace.

"Hey Mina, what is that on your finger?" Lita asked.

"Oh this?" Mina asked blushing. Mina pulled out her hand to show everyone. It was a big ring. It had one yellow diamond in the middle and four little ones on the sides.

"Well congratulations Mina. Siege, take good care of her. She's my wife's best friend," Darien explained.

"I will."

"So when is the wedding?" Lita asked.

"In one year!"


End file.
